Badbrownies
Badbrownies (August 24, 2008 - July 28, 2009) was a member of the Cyber Nations simulation and was a founder and served as the first Speaker of the Gods of the Paladins of Freedom. Green Protection Agency Service Genesis Badbrownies joined the Cyber Nations community on August 24, 2008 by the suggestion of his friend Mayeram from the Green Protection Agency. Because of his friend, he joined the Green Protection Agency in early September, 2008. He toiled through the academy and ended up passing his final exam with a 90% thanks to the mentoring from Mayeram, Megametal26, and Meggido. After graduating from the academy, Badbrownies had the option to take the start up aid from the Green Protection Agency, declaring that "start up aid would actually cause me to lose money" because he currently had five running tech deals, bringing in a spare $7 million a month. Green Protection Agency and his Ambassadorial Career As of September 30, 2008, Badbrownies has decided that he wanted to become an Ambassador. He wasn't well known and so it wasn't a prime concern at this point to pay attention to his application. Because of that, his application fell through the cracks for a while. It took a while for Minister of Foreign Affairs Ouchneddnesscooooo to find Badbrownies' application, but once he did, it took no time to get him involved in foreign affairs. He was assigned the position of Diplomat to Umbrella as of October 13, 2008 . There, he has been maintaining peaceful ties to the government while keeping an air of friendliness with the triumvirs. As of November 3, 2008, Badbrownies was also given the opportunity to become an ambassador to the Order of Light where he was thoroughly informed of something known as the Green Protection Agency Curse. This curse basically stated that all GPA diplomats to TOOL ended up enjoying the alliance so much they leave the GPA to join TOOL. However, Badbrownies was the first diplomat to break this curse. As of November 10, 2008, Badbrownies has been given the position of ambassador to the Trilateral Commission. Here, he established positive relations with all the members of the Trilateral Commission with the "Ask Badbrownies A Question" thread that was in the original forums. However, when the forums went down, Badbrownies had to set up his embassy again in the new forums. He has proven himself to be capable in the foreign affairs department to both the Trilateral Commission and the Green Protection Agency with this deployment and was given the ability to start picking his deployments from here on. Around November 24, 2008, Badbrownies decided to personally select his deployment to Poison Clan because of his friendship with Don. He spent a little bit of time to get to know the people of Poison Clan and had more of a social calling there than diplomatic. As of December 15, 2008, Badbrownies formally resigned from all of his ambassadorial positions and became a special guest to all the places he held ambassadorial positions. However, the only alliance he kept full ties with was the Trilateral Commission in which he would still lurk around his embassy, the Downtown area, and the Chat Box. The January/February Executive Office Election By late December, Deus Sol Invictus asked Badbrownies to be his running mate for the Executive Office ticket within the Green Protection Agency. As of December 24, Badbrownies made his official statement of acceptance for the Vice Presidential position and ran a controversial campaign that lasted a week. The campaign focused on creating peace and protection over neutrality as the fundamental principles of the Green Protection Agency and tried to convince the people to focus on military superiority over all other aspects of Cyber Nations. This campaign was highly unpopular and on December 31, Deus Sol Invictus and Badbrownies lost the Executive Office by a landslide. One positive outcome that came from this election is that it caused the Minister of Defense to rethink how important the defense is of the Green Protection Agency. It showed that the people want a more effective defense system and more coordination. Trilateral Commission Service Joining the Trilateral Commission On January 2, 2009, Badbrownies officially left the Green Protection Agency for the Trilateral Commission. This is a decision Badbrownies has been pondering since mid-December and did not take lightly. Before he came to the final decision of choosing the Trilateral Commission, he was debating between another two alliances - Poison Clan and Umbrella. He decided against Poison Clan because he felt that he was 100% certain of the security their offered. He decided against Umbrella because he didn't know if he would necessarily fit in with the crowd. That is why the Trilateral Commission seemed like the most natural choice. Badbrownies feels that joining the Trilateral Commission has been the greatest decision of his life. He enjoys the synergy, the camaraderie, and the general friendship the members have with each other. Head of External Affairs Badbrownies applied for the position of Head of External Affairs of the Trilateral Commission on January 2, 2009 - the final day applications were due. He filed his ambassadorial experiences and duties in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs over at the Green Protection Agency as his experiences. On January 5, 2009, he beat Tikibird911 (the incumbent) for position with a 100% victory. Since his election into the office of Head of External Affairs, Badbrownies had made many changes to the External Affairs department. The first thing he did was make other alliances information more noticeable by having each embassy posting their charters and government leaders and then pinning the topics to separate them from everything else. Then, Badbrownies worked with Tool to establish an ambassador information section to the forum so TriCom ambassadors can get whatever information from a single source. The next step Badbrownies took was to make ambassador reports (which asked for the alliances name, acronym, forum link, IRC channel, statistics, treaties, and government official list) mandatory for all ambassadors to fill out by the 20th of every month. Badbrownies also created a large scale, inter-alliance 1 x 1 tech deal with the Legion which is currently going underway but is seeing positive results even in its earliest stages. An official government policy that has been instated because of Badbrownies's work was how every member of the General Council is required to fill out a weekly report that details everything their department has done within the past week. As of February 28, 2008, Badbrownies was promoted from his duties as Head of External Affairs to 2nd Representative. 2nd Representative On February 28, 2008, Badbrownies was promoted to Second Representative of the Trilateral Commission at exactly the same time Metacomet was promoted to First Representative. His voice was heard on almost every issue. During his time as Second Representative, he dealt diplomatically with the Legion and had a PIAT signed between both alliances. Paladins of Freedom Service ""Starting the Paladins of Freedom"" The Paladins of Freedom was an idea that was first started during his affiliate days in the Green Protection Agency with Megametal26. They wanted an alliance that was based off of truth, honor, and loyalty but was hard pressed to find an alliance that actually followed these morals. So, along with Mercs2foru, Megametal26, Mayeram, Darth Elecian, Dexta, and BIGz,they formed the Paladins of Freedom on the 20th of April - just hours before the Karma War escalated to epic proportions. ""Service As Speaker of the Gods and Prophet of Bahamut"" Badbrownies was the first Speaker of the Gods and was appointed to power on the 20th of April. During his time in office, he established many unofficial traditions such as writing a weekly sermon which gives an address about the state of the world to the Paladins of Freedom. This address provides an in depth analysis of how events are unfolding within Planet Bob along with more personal analysis of events that are occurring with the Paladins of Freedom. He also drafted the Decree of Just Punishment which bans "Eternal Zero Infrastructure" as an acceptable punishment for crimes against the Paladins of Freedom. In addition, Badbrownies was also the first Prophet of Bahamut (Minister of Defense) of the Paladins of Freedom. During his time as the Prophet of Bahamut, he kept detail records of the location of the Paladin's nuclear weapons and brought structure to the Paladin of Freedom's militia. He also set an unusual standard for government officials by making the Decree of Political Military Service which makes it mandatory for all government officials in the Paladins of Freedom to also be members the militia - flawlessly incorporating them into the defensive strategy. ""Service as Enforcer of the Will"" When it was time for first elections of Paladins of Freedom, Badbrownies decided only to campaign as Enforcer of the Will. He was unopposed and was elected. However, not much was completed because his term ended so abruptly. The End of Badbrownies Not long after Badbrownies was elected Enforcer of the will, he announced that he was going to be leaving Cyber Nations and deleting his nation. He had a long talk with the Xammax and explained to the Paladins why he was leaving, due to personal reasons. This came as a great shock to everybody and no one had seen it coming. Badbrownies resigned his seat on the Xammax and his position of Enforcer of the Will. Everyone was saddened as Badbrownies spent his last couple of weeks preparing the Paladins for his absence. Finally he completed his last action by purchasing the pentagon wonder, and on July 18, 2009 Badbrownies was no more. Category:Individuals